Riley
'Riley 'is a character that first appears in Iron Island. He can join the player during an event in Pokémon Diamond , Pearl and Platinum. He asks to join the player to the exit of the mine because he thinks it would be fun to have a partner. After defeating two team galactic grunts who happened to be in the cave, he will give the player a Riolu egg. He can later be found in Sinnoh's Battle Tower competing against the player. Appearances Riley is similar to Sir Aaron from the movie ''Lucario and the Legend of Mew they both use the power of aura and both have a Lucario. In the anime Riley made his first appearance in the anime in Steeling Peace of Mind!. He is a Trainer specializing in Steel-types and is currently staying at Iron Island for the study of said type. Due to the strange behavior of the Steel-types on the island due to Team Galactic, he decided to investigate it with the help of his Lucario. In Saving the World From Ruins! it was revealed that Riley is training to be a Aura Guardian with his Lucario and as such he is able to use aura effectively. He is shown to be an advanced user of aura as demonstrated in the episode. After Team Galactic put bombs under the island after their plan was foiled, Riley and his Lucario trapped the explosion using their aura and sent it away from the island. Later he decided to help Professor Carolina in the study of the island so that he could know it better. In the Games In Pokemon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, Riley appears in front of the entrance to Iron Island and gives the player HM 04 (Strength). Riley appears again inside Iron Island and asks the player to help him investigate the cause the sudden disturbance of the Pokemon inside Iron Island. After defeating the two Team Galactic Grunts, Riley thanks the player for helping him and gives the player a Riolu egg. Riley can also team up with the player in a special co-op mode in the Sinnoh Battle Tower called Tag Battle. He also appears randomly in Pokemon Platinum in Buck's grandpa's house, which is located in the Rest Area. The player can challenger Riley to a battle, along with other Sinnoh Gym Leaders. In the Manga Pokemon Adventures Manga : Main Article: Riley (Adventures) Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Platinum Battleground Trivia *It is said that Riley looks a lot like Sir Aaron and like Sir Aaron has contact with Aura as well as a bond with a Lucario. His ancestor may be Sir Aaron or he could be a reincarnation of Sir Aaron. Also, the medallion he wears around his neck is the same symbol as that of Sir Aaron's gloves. **Riley and Sir Aaron also have similar clothing. *Ash, Riley and Sir Aaron all look alike and they can use aura, even though Ash only does it one time. See also *Buck *Cheryl *Mira *Marley Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Characters Category:Manga Characters